DisabledPeacemaker
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = god why cant i just have my legs back... WHYYYYYYYYYYY???!!!|age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = disabledPeacemaker |style = uses no capitalization at the beginning of his sentences. only capitalizes what should be capitalized like names and places and stuff. uses no punctuation except for periods exclamation marks and question marks. SOMETIMES FLIES INTO AN UNPROVOKED RAGE AND GOES ALL CAPS GHJFDLYHJKLFUY |specibus = pistolkind |modus = File. Each item is transformed into a file and stored on the Alternian Global Networking System, where he has to search for it to find it. |title = Bard of Void |zodiac = Poison |relations = Slenderdad - Lusus Rector Essevo - Kismesis }} Introduction Be the handicapped paraplegic in case you didnt know that offended me on so MANY LEVELS JHKGDKJLDG Oh, you poor thing... You are MORBUS INUTIL, and you are a walking example of "what can go wrong, will go wrong". Meaning that you're paralyzed, half blind, your right eye can barely see, so you have to wear thick glasses, and your heart is basically an acid-pumping muscle in your chest. Elaboration? Your blood has such a high acidity, that just a few drops can eat its way through steel in less than thirty seconds. You have developed a resistance to your acidic blood. Otherwise, you would be dissolved from the inside-out. Strangely, your blood dissolves through flesh the slowest of any material you have ever tested, at a rate of five minutes and thirty-two point seven seconds. This means that you can still hate-snog Rector. And heck, it wouldn't hurt him, anyway. He's immortal. So you two are perfect (hate-wise) for each other! On your paraplegic state... Your good friend, Rhiine Edimus, is very skilled with robotics and laser surgery. Your legs, essentially, became dead when a large blood clot formed in each one of them. Oh, your luck. You trusted Rhiine with your legs. She knocked you out, cut off your useless legs with the lasers, and fitted you with a new pair of robotic legs. They work much better than your old legs. But something happened during the operation that affected your brain somehow, and now you tend to have sporadic fits of rage, depression, euphoria, and uncertainty without any known provocation. You are on team YANG, and you are a PROSPIT dreamer. You will be recognized as the BARD OF VOID as soon as you enter the game. Examine your Respiteblock Your Respiteblock is really too cluttered with spare glasses, empty whiskey bottles, and blood samples to examine it. Why do you have so many glasses? Whenever you have a fit of rage, out of rage, you break your glasses and cut yourself with the shards for unknown reasons. This also happens whenever you have a fit of depression. You fear that one of these days, you'll bleed to death. But no. It won't happen. After that, you down a bottle of Jack Daniels and pass out on the floor. So, yeah. You have many piles of glasses and samples of your blood scattered throughout your room. What a sad sight. Relationships You aren't exactly "suave", so getting a matesprite is pretty much out of the picture. Unlike with your redromantic predicament, you have been extremely skilled at getting and maintaining a fiery kismesitude with Rector Essevo. It just might last. Lusus? Slenderdad's never taken care of me. ever. Your lusus is a very unique one. He belongs to a subspecies of god-like lusii called Slendermen. The subspecies' name is actually Slendificus Terrorius. This subspecies of Slendermen cannot use their legs in the first half of their lives, and have to rely on their extremely sensitive sense of touch to navigate their way through the world, since they don't have eyes, ears, mouths, or noses. They use strange tentacles growing out of their spine to snatch up their prey, and "touch" their surrounding to paint a vivid picture of their surrounding world. All species of Slendermen are able to communicate telepathically with trolls. Slendermen are one of the only species of lusii able to wear clothing. These strange and elusive lusii reside deep in the dry regions of Alternian forests, where they stalk their prey (young trolls), until the troll goes mad. The Slenderman then moves in to devour their prey's soul. Do something awesome You pull out your pistol and shoot the ground seven times. Close enough. Examine self Some would say that your more prominent features are your blood-tipped horn, your red eye, and your robotic legs. Let's start with the bloody horn. It's just always bleeding. You don't know why or how. It just it. Now, your red eye. As previously aforementioned, you are half blind. And, finally, your robotic legs. You know the story. Other than those three visual eccentricities, you look like a respectable young troll. You always wear a black tank top bearing your symbol. And seriously, what's the point of putting pants over robotic legs? There is simply no point. You also wear glasses, on behalf of being half blind in your right eye. Over your glasses, over your right eye, you wear a little glass panel that allows you to access the Alternian Global Networking System. You made it after your Husktop was dissolved on accident by a bit of your blood. Abilities *Physical On behalf of your half blindness, you have heightened senses of hearing, smell, taste, and touch. Due to having robotic legs, you also have increased upper-body strength, mostly in your abdominal and arm areas. *Psionic It turns out you actually do have a small amount of psionic powers. You can will other trolls to do what you want, but sometimes the power fuzzes out when you need it most. When it actually does work, you can make other trolls fall asleep and stuff. You can even control where they walk and stuff. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery SLENDY.jpg|An example of Slendificus Terrorius Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Lime Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck